New and Improved
by the-tormented206
Summary: The Committee is at it again. YYH and IY are invited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I had to remove my other story because of some obvious subjects I didn't address. I hope this new and improved version of New and Improved is better. Anyway, I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. This version is altered. And Momoko is a made up character.

Summary: Yusuke and the others are forced to participate in another Tournament. Momoko and Kagome are also forced to fight (much to someone's disappointment). But there's a twist to this year's Tournament, new rules.

Chapter 1: Invitations  
>3 A.M., Koenma's P.O.V<p>

"YUSUKE, KURAMA, HIEI, KUWABARA! GET YOUR ASSES TO MY OFFICE, NOW!" I yelled on the P.A. Yusuke grumbled as he and the others dragged themselves into my office. "Damn, Koenma! Can't you just talk normally? Or at least call us at a more convenient time?" the Smart-Mouth yelled back. I ignored this insult as I tossed a handbook at Yusuke. He and the others passed the book around in order for all of them to read the new rules. "Well this is a problem." Kurama commented.

The book read:

These are the new rules:  
>Alliances can be made between teams.<br>There must be 2 captains per team.  
>7 members per team.<br>Captains can only fight other captains  
>No more than 1 spirit inhabiting a body.<br>2 guest teams this year.  
>The Committee can choose how a round is fought (only if they want to).<p>

I tossed a capsule with chewable vitamins in it to Kurama. "The purple ones help your spirits to divide and solidify. The yellow ones, um, are to, uh, restore your powers." I grinned to make it sound convincing. Kurama popped both of the vitamins into his mouth, making two separate figures appear. One silver-haired, one red-head. The silver-haired figure than jumped to attack me. Suddenly, an electric wave shocked his body and nearly made him pass out.

"Nice to see you again, Youko." I said calmly. Youko growled at me before getting up and crossing his arms. "I lied, the yellow ones are for control. If you try anything, you will get shocked." I smirked at the sight of Youko's clearly annoyed face. "Oh, and I also enrolled you as a Student-Teacher at your little sister's school. I need you to keep an eye on her, in case the second guest might include her." That immediately caught everyone's attention. "I didn't know you had a sister. Is she hot?" asked Kuwabara.

Youko punched him in the face, making his appearance even more sickening. I made a portal leading to their homes and told them all to attend school today. Including Hiei.

Sariasky High  
>3:45 P.M., Momoko's P.O.V<p>

Me and Kagome were walking home from school, talking about our times in the Feudal Era. I couldn't help but laugh at my predicament. Ever since Kagome found out I could go through the well, she pressured me constantly to go to school with her. After 7 days, I finally caved in, attending a school whose uniform is extremely uncomfortable. The skirt barely passed my ass! Meaning, if I hadn't tied a jacket around my waist all the time, everyone would get a look at my underpants whenever I bent over.

Today though, I forgot my jacket in the Feudal Era, meaning I couldn't bend down to get anything today. Whenever I dropped anything, Kagome would get up, and retrieve for me. We were both conversing about the project for History, when, a pair of strong arms got my head in a headlock, and noogied my hair. "Hello little sister!" Youko's voice cried out laughing. I got myself out of the headlock and slapped him on the shoulder. I was about to tackle him when, "So that's your little sister! She really is hot! And she is a kitsune with blue hair, ears, and tail, tipped with black" an ugly boy with orange hair and a blue jumpsuit ran towards us. Behind him, a boy with blackish-green hair with a green jumpsuit; a redhead wearing the school's uniform; and a short boy with gravity-defying, black hair.

When all the boys stopped, Youko grudgingly introduced all of them. "The ugly one is Kuwabara, the short one is Hiei, the red-head is Kurama, and the last one is Yusuke." After a couple of minutes, Yusuke disappeared. He reappeared behind me, "Hey Kuwabara, this one wears the blue and black lacy kind!" Me, Kagome, and Youko both kicked him in the Nether regions. "I never thought I find someone more perverted than Youko. And yet, I did!" Kagome muttered under her breath. I stood there blushing madly. How did they see through my magic, I had disguised my ears and tail. If Sesshomaru were here, he'd kill that Yusuke-boy.

Me and Kagome bid the boys good-bye before walking off to the shrine.

Higurashi Shrine  
>6:37 P.M., Kagome's P.O.V<p>

As we came to the top of the steps, we found a woman in a black cloak waiting for us. "Hello, my name is Corbona. You two are invited to participate in the Dark Martial Arts Tournament. You will need 7 fighters in total, 2 captains, and ... Oh, before I forget, all of the fighters must be female. The Tournament will take place 2 months from now at Hanging Neck Island. Participation is mandatory, if you do otherwise, consider your family and friends dead." after that, the woman completely disappeared. After a couple of minutes feeling sorry for ourselves, I smirked at Momoko. "What will Sesshy have to say to this? What will he do?" I asked. Momoko's hand rose up and touched the side of her neck, where two indentation marks. Two months ago, Momoko trusted me enough to tell me about her mating Sesshomaru.

No one else knew, not even Youko. After changing into more suitable clothes, both of us jumped into the well, and headed for Sesshomaru's castle. We found everyone in the living room, by everyone, I mean everyone. Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo (not with Inuyasha), Kagura (not with Naraku), Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. I walked over and sat down next to Inuyasha, Momoko sat down next to Sesshomaru. I couldn't help but sigh, drawing everyone's attention to me. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. Me and Momoko than relayed all the information to everyone, every passing minute, the atmosphere got more tense. When we were done, Sesshomaru punched the table, breaking it in two.

"What do they mean, females only? You mean, I can't help?" he asked angrily. Shippo and Momoko set to super-glueing the table back together. I nodded, noticing Momoko pull her jacket closer to her neck. There was a long moment of silence, until Kagura stood up and volunteered to be on the team. One by one, Rin (14-years old), Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo volunteered too. I gave all of them a bear hug individually. "Than it's settled, we will all train until we have to go to Hugging Hell Island." Rin said. "Okay, 1, who taught you that word, hell? And 2, it's Hanging Neck Island." Momoko said. Rin nodded and pointed at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, SIT!" I said. I couldn't believe Inuyasha taught Rin that word.

The Dock  
>Two Months Later, Hiei's P.O.V<p>

The 2 foxes, Jin, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and I stood at the dock waiting for the other guest team to arrive. "I wonder who the other team will be." the oaf known as Kuwabara said out loud. Jin and Yusuke were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Jin losing to Yusuke the whole time. Than, a rustling came from my left, and 7 familiar faces came into the clearing. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" Youko nearly made my ears bleed when he yelled. "Got invited." Momoko replied, her fox ears folded back in annoyance. She than introduced everyone on her team. A demon than walked up to Rin, grabbing her wrist. "Well, aren't you too cute and young to be participating?" he asked with a perverted smile.

Rin smiled back and opened her palm,a burst of energy shot out and roasted the demon. I stared at the charcoaled remains of him. All of the girls had changed.

Kuwabara's P.O.V

The girls looked awesome. Ayame was wearing her demon clothes with her sword attached to her hip. Kagura was wearing her usual, her fan clutched in her hand. Rin was wearing a purple jacket, pink t-shirt, and yellow pants, two knives strapped to her side. Kikyo was wearing her miko uniform with bow and arrows. Sango was wearing her demon slayer outfit, Hiraikotsu on her back. Kagome was wearing a black t-shirt and pants, having the same weapons as Kikyo. Momoko was wearing a blue jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, neon green, fingerless gloves, and two loose belts forming her favorite letter x. Two swords strapped to them.

All of the other demons were staring at the girls too, though too afraid to do anything. The Pirate-dude than appeared and told all of us to board the ship. Youko asked Momoko a whole list of questions, literally. He actually got a list and started asking from the top. Her team's, Team Higurashi, captains were herself and Kagome. After the interrogation, she asked Youko who his captains were. Youko gestured at himself and Yusuke.

Rin's P.O.V

The funny-looking pirate told all of us, except for Team Urameshi, to send our strongest fighter to the arena. Whoever made it out alive wins their team a ticket to the actual Tournament. I pushed Kikyo forward, and taking her cue, she walked up to the arena. All of the demons charged towards her, they became dust as soon as she fired her first arrow.

All of the other demons, than started to attack us. Sore losers. Hiei was about to draw his sword, when Momoko stopped him. Kagura stepped forward, "Dance of Blades!" and all of the demons were cut into pieces. After a few hours, soft breathing and snoring was heard, the noise was coming from Momoko and Yusuke, they had fallen asleep. Kuwabara walked over and sat down next to Momoko. I saw him look at her neck and mutter something about vampires.

Youko's P.O.V

I watched my sister sleep peacefully, once in a while, she would mutter something about one of her friends. I didn't pay much attention until she said something about Sesshomaru. "Go do your paperwork, baka. Stop whining, dumbass."

Somewhere, On a Flight to Hanging Neck Island  
>No One's P.O.V<p>

"ACHOOO!" Sesshomaru sneezed so loud, he made his little brother jump. "Damn! Are you allergic to something?" asked Inuyasha. "Probably someone is talking about him behind his back." stated Shippo. Sesshomaru shook his head. He thought it was just an allergic reaction.

Back On the Ship  
>Youko's P.O.V<p>

I cursed under my breath, damn Sesshomaru. I looked at Momoko again. She was just waking up. Yusuke was leaning on her shoulder, also muttering. Kagome walked forward to help get Momoko out of her predicament. "Keiko, your uniforms so squishy." Yusuke said as he groped my sister. I instinctively kicked him in the face. He woke up instantly, about to cuss me out when Kagome pointed to an island. "Hanging Neck Island is so weird-looking." Rin said.

Author's Note: I hope this is better than the other one. Review please, and thanks to Rogues Angel. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thanks to all those people who added my story to favorite! Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Oh, if some of you are going to add my story to favorites, at least review, the-tormented206 out.

Summary of This Chapter:

The preliminaries are done and both of the gangs are being showed to their suites. The next day will be the first round of the Tournament. YYH and IY made an alliance, so while IY fights, YYH watches. A familiar face to Youko is on the opposing team.

Chapter 2: Round One, A Familiar Face  
>9:56 P.M, Rin's P.O.V<p>

When we arrived at the hotel, a gentleman showed us our suites. Well, suites isn't the best word to describe it, more like 1-story houses. Anyway, our suite had 2 bedrooms, one having a single bed, the other, bunks; a loft (sort of a platform attached to the ceiling) with two beds; two couches; a kitchen and 2 bathrooms. Me and Sango wanted to sleep in the loft, Ayame and Kagura claimed the two couches, Kikyo shut her possessions in the one-bed room, and Momoko and Kagome slept in the bunk bed room.

After settling into our room,we walked to Team Urameshi's suite, it was the same as our suite. After talking about the Tournament for 17 minutes, Youko brought up the rule about alliances. "Since making alliances between teams are allowed, how about we make an alliance?" he suggested. Kagome and Momoko nodded their heads in unison. We were interrupted than, by a huge group of people, I saw some familiar faces. "Surprise!" Shippo yelled as he fly-tackled Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Jaken, and Sesshomaru filtered into the room. Sesshomaru sat down and gestured for Momoko to sit down next to him, everyone else sat wherever they wanted to.

YYH Suite  
>Kagura's P.O.V<p>

The dog, Sesshomaru, seemed protective of the fox, Momoko. I took a mental note of this, lest it be useful later on. I was about to ask why Jaken was here, but the ugly, orange-haired boy beat me to it. "EWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? Kuwabara yelled pointing at Jaken. "That is Jaken, he is here to serve as your punching bag." Momoko replied. I laughed at her remark, I can see why Sesshomaru likes her. Jaken spluttered indignantly, yelling about how he was much more than that. Rin than leaned over and whispered something into Kagome's ear. Kagome than whispered something in return, something about 'Yea ... practically ... zombie' Rin whispered something and Kagome nodded her ferociously, I wouldn't be surprised if her head fell off. "OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?" The outburst had come from Youko. Evidently, Sesshomaru had nuzzled Momoko's neck and Youko had caught him in the act. Momoko slapped Youko on the shoulder and muttered something about dumbass brothers.

Kagome than said out loud, "Momoko, is there something you would like to tell to everyone?" Momoko blushed and shook her head quickly, "No." Inuyasha than leaned in near Sesshomaru and started sniffing. "Dude, you smell weird. Like, Momoko's scent is all over you." Youko was up quicker than I could blink. He wrenched Momoko's jacket down and inspected her neck. "Nothings there. I thought he marked you." Momoko punched Youko in the gut hurling him into the wall. I stood up and suggested that all of us go to sleep so that we have energy to fight tomorrow. The girls agreed with me and walked out the door, and to our suite. Momoko crashed immediately into her top bunk bed. The rest of us fell asleep soon after, me being the last. I was remembering the moment after Youko hit the wall, I looked at Momoko's neck and saw two indentation marks.

First Day of the Tournament  
>Kagome's P.O.V<p>

All of us woke up quickly, except for Momoko, she definitely wasn't a morning person. The YYH gang arrived at our suite, waiting for all of us to finish getting ready. "Hey, is my sister up yet?" Youko asked. I smiled mischievously, I leaned over and whispered Rin's plan to wake Momoko up."I'm in." he smirked. I told everyone to go to my room. As soon as they all arrived, Rin came in with a bucket of ice. I counted down from 3 on my fingers. 3, 2, 1, DUMP! Momoko woke up instantly and started screaming 'Bloody Murder' until she calmed down. Rin tapped Kuwabara on the shoulder and handed him the bucket, he looked at Momoko, grinning at how ridiculous she looked. Momoko looked over to Kuwabara, he was holding a bucket with some remaining ice cubes in it.

"Wait, no, it's not what you think! HELP!" Kuwabara was able to scream the last word before Momoko tackled him and began to beat him up. "YOU ..." she started but caught herself. "Rin, look the other way and cover your ears." Rin nodded and did as she was told. "YOU FRIGGIN' BASTARD! DAMN YOU TO BLUE HELL!" Momoko emphasized every one of her words with a punch. By the time she walked away, calmly, to the kitchen to get coffee, Kuwabara was no longer recognizable.

At the Stadium  
>Momoko's P.O.V<p>

Koto, a cat-demon,started to rant about the Tournaments rules and whatnot. I couldn't help but not pay attention to the rules, I never was a stick-to-rules person. After all, rules were meant to be broken, unless you have your friends and family at stake. Sesshomaru and the others sat front row in order to talk to us. I sighed, it was bad enough that the first team we had to fight consists of former thieves. Their 2 captains were concealed with cloaks and hoods, not that I should be talking. I had my hair hidden under a blue cap with silver stars on it. I suppressed my energy until I had only 1 tail instead of my usual 9.

The scent coming off of one of the captains smelled very familiar. My thoughts were broken when Kagome grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the stadium to decide how the round was fought. "One-on-one." one of the captains said in a smooth voice, familiarly smooth. Kagome and I nodded our head in agreement. The first one up was a redhead with blue markings on his face. He stepped up to the stadium and waited for an opponent. Rin walked calmly onto the stadium, much to Jaken's displeasure. Whether or not he shows it, he was concerned for her.

I watched as Jaken started biting his nail, a pile of ceratin starting to grow on Kouga's head. "FIGHT!" Rando began chanting some nonsense under his breath, Rin just walked up calmly to Rando. When she was straight in front of him, she kneed him in the Nether regions. He fell face first into the stadium. "Eugghh. That was crude." I said. "But effective." Kagome added. Yusuke and Kuwabaka stared in horror, holding their balls as Rin approached them.

"No worries, I won't hurt you, yet." she said assuringly. Yusuke muttered something about wearing cups to Kuwabara. I heard a yell from the stands and turned to see 7 new people had joined the front.

3 were boys, 4 were girls. One of the girls had light blue hair tied back with a fancy, red ribbon. She had crimson eyes and looked really gentle. Another also had blue hair, pink eyes, and had her hair up in a high ponytail. Another girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and was smoking. There was a little old lady with faded pink hair and brown eyes.

One had blue hair in a mowhawk, brown eyes, and a bottle of booze in his hand. Another also had blue hair, blue eyes, and a cold expression. One was a little kid with brown hair under a huge hat, brown hair, and looked downright adorable. Another had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a smug look.

I walked over and asked who they all were, they introduced themselves as Touya ( cold hearted ), Chu (drunkard), Rinku (boy), Suzuka (pretty boy), Botan (pink eye), Yukina (gentle one), Shizuru (smoke-addict), Genkai (hag). My team walked over and I made quick introductions. Kagura blushed when Jin said out loud that Kagura was cute. I stared at rink for awhile, before hugging him tightly, "You are just so adorable!" I yelled.

Round 1  
>Rinku's P.O.V<p>

I freaked out when the guy grabbed me and yelled out that I was cute. I thought he was gay or something. Until I realized that the 'guy's' chest wasn't flat at all. My arms were dangling near his back when I felt something soft and silky. I petted it for a moment until it twitched.

I jumped back yelling, "There's some type of animal behind you!" Momoko tilted his head looking confused. Is this guy gay? He acts like a girl. And he had huge chests. I thought these words before the cat-girl yelled for the next fighters. One of the captains had jumped onto the stadium, Kagome jumped onto the stadium too.

The guy than took of his cloak, he looked like a toad that has been boiled in a pot of honey. Momoko started gagging, "Holy hell, what is that thing? It smells even worse than Drunkard's breath." he said. The last comment made Chu yell insults at Momoko. After seeing that Chu was not getting anywhere, he started chugging his booze.

The honey-toad charged Kagome, she calmly pulled an arrow and fired it. It hit right on the guy's forehead. Instead of falling down, body intact, something else happened. A huge bright pink light enveloped the guy, and he was thrown backwards in a pink comet. The attack wipes out a 8 feet wide straight line of demons.

"ONE OF THE TEAM MEMBERS OF TEAM HIGURASHI IS A MIKO! " Koto yelled. I could understand why she was freaking out, mikos are a demon's archenemy. All the demons were silent, all of them afraid that Kagome might fire another arrow. Thankfully, Kagome announced that if no demons from the crowd get in her way, she won't purify anyone.

A minotaur entered the ring, apparently too dumb to know what a miko is. Kagura tooked that round, the result being Minotaur chops with a side of blood. A demon with what looked like 7 shiny shards in his forehead entered the ring. His power was so intense, I had to grip the railing so I wouldn't fall.

Sango took this round. She had difficulty at first, dodging all of those energy attacks. But than there was an opening and she threw her huge boomerang-thingy yelling Hiraikotsu! It chopped the dude into three pieces!

Sango walked over to the demon's forehead and took out the seven shards. She tossed them to Kagome, and exited the the ring. The other captain twitched when Sango took the shards. The 6 people next to us jumped over the railing and walked over to Team Higurashi. I remembered that when we sat down next to them, they had introduced themselves after we had.

They were Miroku (monk), Inuyasha (doggy ears), Sesshomaru (serious dude), Shippo (fox-boy), Kouga (wolf guy), Jaken (toad). After identifying all of them, I saw Miroku hand go down and grope Momoko's ass. He turned around and yelled, "HENTAI!" That settles it, Momoko is a gay guy. Sesshomaru nearly killed Miroku if Momoko hadn't hugged him.

The next round came up. A lizard demon crawled up to the stadium, Kikyo took this round. She past the round with 2.5 seconds. Who knew arrows were so useful. Next round included a normal looking coyote demon. Ayame took the round and lost, the coyote had poison claws and fangs. The poison was lethal, and took Ayame out for the count.

Sango dragged her off the ring and set her down. Momoko had taken a sample of the poison and came up with an antidote. Kouga was hysterical! He had to be knocked out so he wouldn't disturb Ayame's nap. The other captain jumped onto the ring, and by jump, I mean the 34 feet high jump. Momoko calmly walked to the ring.

Last Battle  
>Momoko's P.O.V<p>

"Aren't you going to take of your hood or cloak?" I asked innocently. "Aren't you going to take off your hat?" the other captain retorted. I grinned widely, if I didn't kill this guy, than something tells me we will be good friends. Koto announced the fight to begin. We had a stare-down for a few minutes. That was until I noticed something red, it was that pendant. I used my thieving skills and swiped the necklace. My opponent didn't even realized it. I held up the pendant above my head so that Youko could see. I felt his youki rise up in anger. His anger was reflected in me.

How dare some random demon find our friend's pendant, the same one that cost him his life. He twitched, and I dubbed him the nickname Twitchy. Twitchy charged at me, I did my signature step-aside-grab-his-wrist-knee-him-in-the-stomach-and-hurl-him-away move. He was unconscious for only five seconds, he than flew into the ring. Wait, flew?

I ran up towards him and grabbed his cloak, he mirror my movements and grabbed my hat. We both jumped away to reveal each other, the result shocking everyone. My opponent was none other than, Kuronue. I could feel all eyes boring into my figure. I couldn't care less, Kuronue was alive. I stared at him, he still had his elegant wings, long black hair up in a ponytail, tall black-clad figure, and beautiful violet eyes. I wanted to run up to him and hug him to confirm that he was there. The urge was too much, and just as I was about to tackle him. He ran up and bear-hugged me.

During the Fight  
>Kuronue's P.O.V<p>

It was her, Momoko and Youko. I just happen to realize that he was standing right there, along with an inuyoukai that was growling at me. I nuzzled into Momoko's neck and felt two indentation marks. I jumped back screaming, "HOLY SHIT! YOU HAVE A MATING MARK ON YOUR NECK!" I saw Momoko give me the classic, I-will-kill-you-for-this-later-after-I-explain-to-Youko look. I just remembered that we were still in a fight, but I chose not to continue. I joined for the wish, I was going to wish for the knowledge of my two best friends. I had been granted just that.

"I forfeit!" I yelled. Koto than announced that Team Higurashi had won. I jumped off the ring and followed Momoko to her team. Youko's tail was all fussed up, apparently from the 'mating mark' outburst I gave. The tall inuyoukai swept Momoko towards him, obviously thinking I liked her or something. He nuzzled her neck, earning a growl from both me and Youko. I saw Momoko as a sister, and I would rather see her turn into an emo than be hurt.

"I guess I should confess. Me and Sesshomaru here are, um, ..." she trailed off blushing madly. "Mated." Sesshomaru said curtly, he nuzzled her neck again to show that she was his. Momoko made quick introductions to everyone. I listed everyone off in my mind. Apparently, Team Higurashi and Team Urameshi had made an alliance.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped along with everyone else (except me, Youko, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Momoko) when the couple had announced their mating. Youko started to make threats to Sesshomaru if he ever hurt Momoko. While Inuyasha started to interrogate his older brother.

Sesshomaru was obviously about to kill Inuyasha, until Momoko asked him to restrain himself. We walked off towards Team Higurashi's suite and started to catch up with each other there. I was dead shocked that Youko was still alive. I bet that the next round will be very interesting to watch.

Author's Note: My second chapter of New and Improved. Please review and Arrigatou to all of those that added my story to story alert.


End file.
